


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by NatRaingerECT



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRaingerECT/pseuds/NatRaingerECT
Summary: An AU where the gang is in their twenties:Super Craig is the hero of South Park, saving lives and keeping the town at 'general' peace.Craig Tucker, the true hidden hero behind the vigilante has had enough after 10 years of butt-kicking.Just as he decides to retire for good - a new hero arrives and reminds him of the wonders of saving lives.Join them on this whimsical roller coaster ride that is this fan fiction!(Also a disclaimer - English is NOT my main language and I do have dyslexia. All corrections regarding the grammar and punctuation would be gladly welcomed and appreciated).
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

South Park is a place that’s notorious for its insane events and almost too comedically arranged crimes.

From Tom Cruise to Donald Trump to even frickin’ Saddam Hussein – this small town has seen some serious shit.

But where despair usually thrives, so does hope. Here, it’s the town’s heroic vigilante – Super Craig.

A courageous, handsome, mysterious and intimidating hero known for his sarcastic approach; Fighting crime and kicking ass since he was a child - Super Craig had worked restlessly saving the people of this town throughout the years.

Even though no one knows where he came from or of his true Identity, one thing was absolutely sure – This small Colorado town would be absolutely _lost_ without him. That, and that you do not want to mess with him.

“Come on Rodney! If you don’t hurry up, we’re gonna get fucking caught!”

“Calm your man tits and keep your damn voice down! You’re the one who’s being a loud asshole. Now, if you want us to finish our job on time, you better put a sock in it and let me finish what I’m doing!”

One cold November night, inside the bank of South Park, two masked men from a different area were sneaking into the financial establishment after closing hours, hoping to earn some stolen goods.

The two were whisper-bickering.

One of the two was working on disabling the surveillance cameras and security alarms in order for their heist to be successful.

The other one was keeping guard while getting very impatient.

“I can’t help it! This town is cursed man! I still can’t fucking believe that you actually able to convince me into this!” The man was pacing around the place, frantic.

“Cursed?” – the robber asked.

He was just chuckling softly, pretty arrogantly even.

“Relax Jerry. This town’s a mess, true - But they’re also _REALLY_ fucking stupid. Like… Extremely so.” He now moved a bit to show him an example.

“Even their security is outdated. It’s just some old windows XP pc program with minesweeper in the background and a fucking banana and note taped to the locks that says: _‘for extra measures ;)’_ … I … I almost feel sorry these fools. They’re BEGGING to get robbed.”

He now went back to work, twisting his screwdriver around one of the locks.

“Still… I have this bad feeling in my gut, ya know? Like, something really bad’s waitin’ for us if we do anything bad here. See, this town… they have this ‘hero’ person that’s been handling shit around here.”

Dumbfounded, robber Rodney paused his work again to stare at his partner in crime in disbelief.

“You… don’t actually believe in that crap, right?”

“Why the fuck not? I did some research before commin ova here, too.” Arms crossed now

“I heard he’s pretty hardcore. Punchin’ a guy who came snoopin’ around some ladies in a changing room to fuckin Arizona.”

Blinking once, Rodney just went back to work. His friend looked insulted now, huffing.

“You don’t believe me do yah? I have my proof! Here, lemme get my cellphone and I’ll show ya—"

The robber was just about to finish his sentence when he was cut off by the sound of a monotone **_*beeeeeep*_** , the lights of the cameras dimming while the locks went falling down soon after.

The second robber stood up now while smirking at his friend, patting his shoulder reassuring.

“See Jerry? A piece of cake. Honestly, this is like taking candy from a deaf and blind baby.”

“But—What about—”

“We’ll be fools to give up this heist. Do you _really_ wanna upset the boss?”

A bit shook, the man looked at him in panic before averting his gaze.

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s go. One thing that you were right about though is us not needing to waste our precious time.”

The two now opened the doors, expecting to enter a massive safe full of money.

Instead, to their surprise – they weren’t alone.

A shadowy figure was staring them down, the only thing that was showing any sign of humanity from the figure was their glinting, menacing eyes.

Both men now startled - the first took out his flashlight in shaking hands, pointing the light at the mysterious person.

“Sup? I’ve been expecting you jerks all night.”

“ **T-T-The—The v—THE VI—** ” The robber holding the flashlight started shaking more now, whizzing now.

“He’s fucking **_REAL_**?!” The other yelled out, in a mix of shock and anger.

“I’m pretty damn fucking real, Shithead. Want me to pinch you to help find out that you’re not dreaming?”

There he was – A young intimidating man with dark blue eyes and a glare that could kill a man.

In the darkness it was a bit harder to see, but they could point out that from behind his crossed arms a piece of paper attached to his chest with duct tape, an ‘S’ written on it in red marker on the paper.

Unable to contain his laughter, the second robber started laughing uncontrollably, mockingly, while the other tried to shush him.

“ ** _THAT’S_** the vigilante?! Are you _serious_? This little boy? Ooooooh I’m _sooooooooooo scareddddddd_ ~ What’s he gonna do? **Draw on me**?”

There was no comment from the hero.

Still snickering, the man continued.

“Oi Jackass! What’s your name? Super Douche?!”

Still no response, the man’s laughter started slowing, turning into anger now “Oi Asshole, what’s the matter? Swallowed your damned tongue now?” 

“ _Roddddd stop **provoking himmmm** \---_” The other robber begged, whispering in a high-pitched voice.

But there was no retaliation of his part. Now just clicking his tongue.

“ _Tsk_. Get that damned kid out of my sight before I shoot his ass.” He now took out a pistol, aiming at the vigilante. “When an adult tells you to speak, you fucking speak. Any last words?”

The hero looked unphased, simply forming a little smirk.

“Your name is _Rod_? No wonder you’re such a dick. With a name like that I’d become a villain, too.”

His eye now twitched a little, absolutely pissed off.

“See you in hell, Kid.”

“RODNEY **NO**!”

The robber shot, the bullet flying fast and hitting the area the vigilante was at. Or more accurately – were. Gone in a flash, the two robbers just looked around in shock.

“Where’d he go?!”

He now felt a hand tapping his shoulder. Slowly turning around, he saw the menacing hero right in front of him.

“WHAT THE—”

Super Craig picked up both guys from the collars of their shirts with ease, spinning around and around in increasing speed.

The men were screaming in horror, their echoing voices filling the big vault. Eventually, the hero threw the first on first out of pity for him, using him to break the glass window nearby.

As for the other one – He paused the spinning, forcing him to looked him in the eyes. Still a bit dizzy, the robber spoke “W-What are you?!— ANSWER ME!"

Without hesitation, the hero spoke.

“Your goddamned nightmare.”

Punching him hard in the face, the man was flying fast into the air, some of his teeth fell off from the blow.

Unlike his other friend, Super Craig aimed for the concrete wall. The punch was hard enough for the man to break a hole in it, both men now passed out together in a pile.

Super Craig looked at the two, flipping them off first.

He then sighed, taking out his communication device while angrily muttering.

“You better not make any ‘beating the meat’ jokes about this, Asshole.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The police were waiting outside, just as Super Craig had instructed them earlier. They were picking up the passed-out robbers and loading them into the police van, probably for arrest and questioning after they wake up. And with Super Craig’s beating… That might take a while.

Incidents like these always make the town people gather up and try to catch a glimpse of their hero.

One of the officers, Barbrady, was shooing away some of the spectating audience, calling out in that monotone, unpersuading voice of his.

“This isn’t happening, everyone look away, nothing to see here!”

Super Craig left the bank building, making sure first that those cops were doing their jobs right and that those lousy robbers were being taken away.

As soon as he did though – the audience now roared in a cheer, chanting his name, to his dismay.

**_“Super Craig! Super Craig! Super Craig!”_ **

****

_Ugh._

Groaning, he looked away from them. He always hated this part of his job – the people and admiration.

Too much of a headache to handle.

_It’s LATE people, go to your god damned homes._

And just like that, he was Saved by the bell. A **_*Ping!*_** notification sound came from his communication device.

Pressing play on his received recording, he could defiantly hear the familiar raspy voice, who sounded **way** too amused as he talked.

_“Did you at least give him the happy ending? Knowing you, it’s the bad one, you wet blanket.”_

God, he could _hear_ the shit eating grin all the way over there. He took a deep breath and recorded his reply, his own voice as monotone as ever.

“Do you really want me to _wedgy_ those ugly briefs you wear on top of your suit when I get back? Or are you done being a moron?”

A few moments later – a new notification arrived.

_“Okay okaaaay, I’m sorry Super Craig~ No need to be so uptight. Head back to the base, me and Call Girl are waiting for you.”_

You see – Super Craig IS the main hero of South Park and Denver. However, other than himself, there are two more heroes who do just as much work.

Their names?

_Call Girl_ and _Mysterion._

He met Mysterion first - when they were kids.

Mysterion helped him out and confessed his powers to him.

To Mysterion’s surprise, Super Craig was the only one to believe him. The usually questioning hero, not questioning or judging his situation what’s so ever.

Since then, they’ve been fighting crime together.

Call Girl joined a bit later on their journey and the trio had decided on creating their superhero alliance – to protect the city and preserve peace.

Or… Something like that? He honestly had no idea anymore.

Sighing once more at his hero-friend’s cockiness, the vigilante ended up texting back a simple “K.”.

He was more than ready to get the hell out of that place… so he did.

He made sure to avoid those idiotic cops he learned to detest and the crowd of annoying fans, by using something that either of the parties have – his brain.

Walking to the opposite direction of building.

Honestly, at first Craig was on board on the whole ‘Let’s do this for justice!’ ballcrap. It was a good way to pass his time and it gave him the opportunity to punch some people.

But as years passed by, it only made him realize how much he actually HATES this town.

Most of the people living there were such assholes who didn’t deserve a chance to be saved. A good example of a piece of shit person who lived there was none other than that quack - Dr. Alphonse Mephesto.

That man has NO RIGHT to bear the title ‘Doctor’. That crazy loon insults science.

Another great example are those idiot kids who used to go to school with him – Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and the worse of the worse – Cartman. Eric Cartman. The first duo of the bunch is sort of okay, he can tolerate them just a little, but not that shit smelling piece of fat.

He was the worse. Those trio were nothing but trouble and a thorn to his side. Craig had sworn that if they’d ever dare make his life hell – he’ll gladly return the favor 4 times worse.

Never the less, he was still showing up and saving people. That’s the toll of bearing power, or what not. But no more. He made up his mind.

He arrived to his destined location, now entering the secret hero base.

The two other heroes were already there, observing the news reports on the bank incident.

“Wow… You broke the guys teeth?” Call Girl turned to looked at Super Craig who simply shrugged.

“Eh. The Asswipe was practically begging for it.”

“So, what you’re saying is that the rod was begging to be punished?” Mysterion now added

“That’s warning number 2.” Super Craig reminded calmly. But Mysterion knew right away that behind that soft tone hid a man who had never failed to fulfil him promises. Gulping, he raised his hands in defeat “OKAY I’M SORRY! Jesus Super Craig, What’s up your ass?”

“It’s 23:57 PM and I’m sitting here with you guys on a school night.”

“I feel you; I really do Super Craig.” Call Girl sighed “But... crime never sleeps, so we can’t either.”

“Terrific. Well, I already caught crime today. I’m going the fuck to sleep and so should you.”

“You’re right. The police are handling all of the boring stuff, anyway.” Mysterion yawned, stretching a bit “I’m beat.”

“I… I guess that you guys are right. We better get going if we want to survive our actually lives, huh?”

Super Craig looked at the two for a moment before finally saying “So, might as well say this but, I think this outta be my last gig. I might retire soon.”

The purple hooded hero rose a brow at him “Retire? What are you? 80?”

“At heart, if that’s what it’ll take to get me out of this stupid ordeal.”

Call Girl put her phone aside and sighed “… Look, let’s talk about this tomorrow when we’re less cranky and tired. It’s been a long day for all of us and I’m sure that if we talk this through together, we’ll reach a reasonable conclusion. That’s what you’d like anyway, right?”

She was right of course. Logic and evidence were everything to him. Call Girl always knew just how to coax those two.

“… Fine. Have it your way. But in all honesty, this shtick has gone far enough.”

“Alright, then it’s settled. Tomorrow we discuss whether or not we keep on the heroism gig.” Mysterion now added “Though if we do, I think it’s time we reveal our identities to one another, while we’re at it.”

“That might be risky, still… but, as we agreed - tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” The others returned.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s 00:13 now, Super Craig was walking home.  
Well, not to Super Craig’s home, but to the person behind the sticky note’s home – Craig Tucker.  
No one knew of Craig’s secret identity, not ever his other superhero friends – just like he doesn’t know theirs.

You see – When they’ve sworn their oath together, they’ve agreed to 3 fundamental rules:

_No unveiling their true identities._

That would put all of them in risk, if one on them were to go potentially rouge, or of a ‘personal name’ slip up.

_Using their powers for selfish reasons_ was another no.

If they were use their powers for selfish reasons or to harm innocent people, it could lead to a bad name for them – only making it much more difficult to earn the police’s trust again.

Last but not least – _Letting the police handle the rest._

Vigilantes are very helpful to have around, but even if it’s the cops in their town – it’s better to let them and the lawyers to handle their own jobs.

All of these were logical for them to agree to keep the harmony between themselves. The rest was free game – Kickass and fight crime anyway you see fit.  
When Craig wasn’t out there as Super Craig, he was just Craig Tucker – A physics student in the university of Denver, wanting to discover the secrets of the universe.

He’s a rather modest 24-year-old and he loves his simple life.  
He has 2 normal parents and 1 normal little sister. He has normal, awesome friends who he actually likes hanging out and live with some of them.  
He couldn’t ask for more and he didn’t need more – just this. Just them. Just… peace.

Which is why he just couldn’t wait to quit anymore. He wanted out of the vigilante business in order to fully live his simple, event free life.

Some say that he’s an old nobody, that he’s boring – He LOVES boring.  
Boring means, no hostage situations, or no banks to save, or no criminals to chase – boring is boring.

That’s why his friends were always so confused by him at times, but of course Craig could never tell them.

Now in front of his front door, Craig saw that the door was not locked, which meant that Clyde and Token were still up.

Hiding the piece of paper on his chest in his pocket, he now turned the door knob.  
Entering the house, he was greeted by the site of Clyde sobbing again, now both guys looked at Craig.

_Oh no._

“Dumped again?” He asked, obviously not truly caring.

“Yup.” Token replied, reading something on his iPad.

“I LOVED HER! SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING!”

“You dated her for 1 week. She didn’t know your name, Clyde.” Craig just went to the kitchen to get some water now. Clyde continued his whining a little more.

“OF COURSE, SHE DID! SHE USED TO CALL ME CUTIE ALL OF THE TIME!”

“She used to be a raisin’ girl Clyde, not to mention she works at hooters now. That’s how she probably calls all of her clients.” Token added “She used you for money man, we warned you.”

“You two don’t believe in love, huh?! What we had was REAL!”

“What was her name?” Now the two asked together.

“… Uh…” Hesitating for a moment, Clyde now changed the subject “So Craig, up studying late again huh?”

“I have a big test coming up.” He said plain and simple, drinking his water now.

“Not saying that you shouldn’t study man, but you could calm your pace a bit, don’t over work yourself.” Token chuckled “You’re already super smart.”

“Yeah Craig, take a break! Do something else for a change. Like… my homework?” Clyde asked hopeful before getting the now empty water bottle thrown to his face “OW!”

“Served you right and you know that.” Token sighed before looking back at Craig “Nice aim.”

“Thanks. Need something from the fridge?”

“I’m good.” He reassured.

Craig is sharing a flat with his two best friends – Clyde Donovan and Token Black.  
Clyde was the failing womanizer while Token was the more reasonable of the bunch.  
They have another best friend named Jimmy Valmer – but he’s living with his roommate Timmy Burch at the special ed facilities, both of them working hard in their own fields.

Those 3 were the first he’d ever confess his hero identity to, he’d sworn.  
But for now, he had to leave them oblivious to the situation. It would be better if they’d never to know about it, anyway. He knows for a FACT that Clyde wouldn’t shut up about, definitely using him as a pickup line on the ladies, like “Hey girl, I’m best friends with Super Craig? Wanna go meet him with me? ~” Or… some other crap like that.

He now noticed that the TV was one, the news in the background.  
On display, the reporter was going on about how amazing this heist stop was, praising Super Craig for how good of a job he’s done. With an eye roll, he just got up, heading to his room.

“Dude, where to? You just got home!” Clyde protested.

“Sleep. It’s a school night, you should be in bed, too.”

“I’m too heartbroken to sleep.” He whined; Craig wasn’t having it.  
In his monotone voice, he spoke normally “Clyde. It’s either that or a foot up your ass.”

“EVERY NIGHT WITH THAT THREAT!”

“Want me to make it real?”

“Look man, I’d listen to Craig. He’s do it.” Token chuckled at Clyde’s now horrified looked, now running to his room.

“Thanks Craig.” He now said when Clyde was gone.

“Sure man, anytime. You should do to sleep too, Token.”

“I know, I know… we were worried for you, though. After this test, we’re taking you somewhere fun that you’ll love. Like a retirement home. Or… a cemetery. You love people who won’t talk to you.”

“Joke’s on you, that sounds great.”  
Laughing again, Token got up “I’m serious, loosen up man. If there’s anything we can do for you, let us know.”

Craig simply nodded “… Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Token was heading towards his room now, Craig hesitated for a moment “Hey Token.”

“Yeah?”

“… Never mind, I’ll ask about it later. It’s too late now, anyway.”

Token nodded and now closed his door after himself.

Craig sighed and continued on normally.  
Locking the door, turning off the lights and TV and now going to his room, lying in bed.

He laid awake, holding his ‘Super Craig’ symbol in hand.  
Observing it for a few moments before hiding it again, going to sleep now.

This was basically his life for the last few years.

  
Time for another sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went on normally, as planned.

Craig went to his normal classes, did some tests, the regular.

Trying his best to keep up his ‘nobody’ persona, he didn’t shine too brightly. He didn’t take university clubs or tried to socialize too much.

When offered to join a sports team like basketball thanks to his height – he’d gently decline. He’ll leave that for Token, Clyde and Broflovski.

Sometimes, some of the girls would try to flirt with him, but he would ignore it and move on.

The guys would always tease him about it, wondering if he’d ever plan to date a person or just adopt like, 70 cats. But they knew not to push it too far, they knew he just wasn’t interested, which is justified (Even if it did bomb out Clyde who wanted to double date with his best friend).

It’s not like Craig couldn't feel attraction to others – he just thought that it was a waste of his time. Not to mention a risk, regarding his second identity. He didn’t need that stupid _‘I GOT YOUR LOVED ONE’_ cliché on his already annoying schedule. Besides, it’s hard enough to hide it from his friend. Now from a partner?

This make him wonder for a moment – do the others have romantic partners to begin with? Knowing them, the answer is probably a no, thinking the same as him.

His train of thought was cut off when he got a text from Clyde.

“Hey bud! I’m dragging you and Token for an after-school dinner today, my treat! Just come over at 18:30 pm and we’ll all go together?”

_‘Sure, why not?’_ , he thought to himself before replying his usual “K.”

“At least show a little bit of enthusiasm :’(“

Which earned Clyde a middle finger emoji from him.

“Can you at least buy us snacks on your way back? I think we’re out of chips.”

Blinking, Craig now typed a bit annoyed “Token bought a gigantic bag yesterday.”

“… I had the depression munchies after that break up. You know that I eat when I’m upset!”

Unbelievable. Maybe Clyde had hidden superpowers, as well.

“Fine.”

“Oh! And some coke!”

“Okay.”

“And maybe bring some pizza?”

“Clyde.”

“Okay! No pizza, Jesus!”

After a moment of silence, another reply came “… Maybe pizza rolls, they’re smaller.”

**That guy.**

Craig decided to ignore Clyde for now, just heading out to the market.

After getting everything that Clyde wanted, he started walking back home. The path from the market to their home was like, a 10-minute walk. But since they’ve changed clocks recently, it started getting dark way earlier in the day.

As he walked, he started noticing two men following him. He knew exactly where this is going.

Sighing, he just kept walking, but they started picking up the pace.

Does he REALLY need to kill these people right now? He’s wearing a new jacket. He doesn’t want to ruin it with blood.

The men were persistent, so he just accepted his situation, finding the darkest, loneliest alleyway he could find.

After getting himself ‘cornered’, he just waited for those douchebags to talk, gently putting his bag aside.

“Can I help you?” He now asked, totally not amused.

The two men now got closer. One was holding a gun while the other took out a dagger, pointing at Craig “Hand over the cash!”

Craig just yawned, annoying the two more.

“Hand it over I said! What are you, deaf?!”

“Your knife is dull and that gun isn’t loaded.”

His monotone reply caught them by surprised, both looking at each other in disbelief.

“Can you believe the balls on that kid? He's getting mugged and he's sassing us! ”

“He’s just trying to mess with us, I ain’t buying it.” The other said, now pretending to load his gun.

“The safety’s on and the hammer isn’t up, Shit-For-Brains. If you want to mug a person, do it right, Asshole.”

Both were speechless again.

The robber that was holding the pistol now just looked at his partner “Well? Do something!”

He nodded, now just taking out a new dagger, this one was okay.

“I’m gonna cut that busy mouth of his.”

Craig rolled his eyes again. God. How many times have he heard that clichéd line? Well, he let them have their fun for long enough. He now waited for the guy to charge so he could just punch him away.

But just as the guy was charging, suddenly, he got stuck in place mid run.

“What the?! My leg! My leg is stuck!!”

Just as he said that, the ice from the ground started looping around his leg, now covering his entire lower body.

The other person was now aiming his pointless gun around.

“Who’s there?! Mysterion?! Super Craig?!”

_‘I’m right **here** Deep-Shit’ _Craig thought to himself. But no, this wasn’t his act nor Mysterion’s. Neither of them had any elemental powers.

The second guy was now frozen as well, both men fully covered in ice.

Blinking in disbelief, surprised for once, Craig also looked around.

“… Hello?” He asked, a bit unsure.

“A-Are you o-okay?”

He now turned his head to the direction of the voice.

A nervous looking guy was looking at him. He had some fog coming out of his mouth, clearly from the ice. His eyes were glowing a bit, gently turning back into their original lime-green.

The poor guy looked way more scared than Craig, which was funny considering their situation.

“… Yeah, I’m fine.” He finally replied “Um... Thank you. You saved my life.”

“… I-I did?” A bit hesitant, the person looked around and saw the frozen people, now yelping in fear.

_‘Is he… serious?...’_ He thought

“Yeah, you were like, hardcore.”

“GAH! Th-This!!! Is like—REALLYREALLY BAD?!?! OH JESUS, I FROZE THEM! IMEANTTODOITBUT AAAAH!”

_‘…What a funny guy.’_ Was the first thing that he thought, accidentally letting out a snort of laughter.

“THISISNTFUNNY! AH!” The guy was pulling on his blond hair in panic, his eyes ticked a bit.

Craig just offered him a hand to shake “It’s okay, I won’t tell that it was you. My name’s Craig.”

The guy just looked at him, his eyes were full of fear, but also had something very sweet to them, Craig thought.

After a moment of hesitation, he was going to shake Craig’s hand before remembering what he just did, panicking once more before pulling away “NO!”

Craig was a bit surprised but shrugged it off, now simply asking “Can I at least have your name so I could thank you properly?”

The nervous guy looked away, only peaking at him for a mere moment

“… T-Tweek.”

_‘Cute.’_

“Hi Tweek, I’m Craig. Again. ...Thank you for saving my life.”

Tweek was still a bit worried, peaking at the two he froze before looking back at him “.. Y-You’rewelcome.” He said before now backing off “.. I-I needtogo—I’ll be late!” Now running away.

_‘Wow.’_

Craig stayed there for another moment before calling the police and leaving the place.

_Tweek._ What a funny person.

For the rest of his walk back home, he could only think of that guy.

He wanted to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Token was sitting in the living room with Jimmy who agreed to join the gang for their dinner plan.

When they saw Craig walk in, both greeted him now.

"Welcome back man."

"Y-Yeah, w-w-welcome back, Craig."

"Yo. I uh... Got the snacks Clyde wanted. where is he?" He replied, putting his coat to hang at the entry.

"Not here yet, he's on his way though." Token looked a bit skeptical at his friend "... Is everything cool?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah... got the shit, almost got robbed, was saved by someone. Think I might be a little gay even. Anyway, I need to put the cola in the fridge."

He said all of that very casually while Token and Jimmy just looked at him go on to the fridge, acting like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"You were ROBBED?! DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Almost robbed." He corrected "Honestly, these robbers are getting shittier by the minute."

"H-Hold on C-Craig." Jimmy now followed, slowing approaching him on his crutches "Y-You c-ca..ca-can't j-just say something like t-that out of the b-b-blue without e...e--exp--explanation."

"Agreed. And saved by whom? One of the Vigilantes? Were you hurt?"

"Jesus fuck, you two are acting like Clyde." Craig started getting a bit annoyed "I'm fine. They didn't even get a chance to lay a hand on me. If they even tried, they'd both be dead and you know it."

"S-Still--.. T-That p..p...p-pretty hardcore." Jimmy now closed the fridge door, helping Craig out.

"Thanks Jimmy. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about, just do me a favor and don't tell Clyd--"

"TOO LATE BITCH, I HEARD EVERYTHING."

Clyde was at the front door, arms crossed.

Craig wasn't phased, looking at him normally

"No you didn't."

"I HEARD ENOUGH! Not tell Clyde what?! What did you do?!"

"Clyde."

"I AM NOT MAKING A SCENE!"

"..."

At this point Craig regretted not getting stabbed by that person.

He sat the bunch down and told them everything that happened, from the market to the mysterious individual that saved him.

He didn't tell them Tweek's name out of respect for him.

"Wow... a-another p...p-possible vigilante, huh? Y-You sure that i...i-it wasn't Mysterion.. or something?" Jimmy asked, eyebrow furrowed.

"Positive. That person wasn't in a suit or anything. If anything, he looked more scared of the situation than I did."

"Amazing..." Token started looking up articles "...I can't any more stories about such a person online."

"So how are they?! How awesome? Did they have a cool catchphrase?" Clyde looked hella excited about the entire ordeal.

"They were... fidgety."

".... What?" All three of them sounded way more confused now.

"Yeah.. it was awesome."

"...." Clyde sighed an extenuated sigh, definitely disappointed "... Leave it to Craig the old fart to meet a cool new hero. Figures."

"Clyde.. H-He almost d-died." Jimmy reminded.

"Yeah but he DIDN'T?! The only thing dead now is my excitement for the rest of this evening. Thanks a lot!" 

"Anyway, go out without me today. I don't feel like going out today." Craig got up and took his jacket.

"You're leaving again?! What about the dinner?!--"

"Clyde." Token gently stopped him "Let him go. He had a rough encounter."

"... We'll get you some leftover buddy." Clyde promised, now looking at Craig serious.

Craig nodded at his friend and left the apartment.

He needed to tell this to the others, first and foremost.

Already signaling the two to meet up at their base, almost there himself. He put on his disguise and took his seat.

Not long after, Call Girl and Mysterion appeared, taking their seats at their meeting table.

"Super Craig." Call Girl spoke, a bit irritated "If this is about your retirement, that subject isn't that important to use the red call--"

"There's another one."

Both now paused "... Another what? Heist?"

"Person with powers."

"What?" Both heroes stood up, Mysterion slammed on the table "Super Craig, are you absolutely sure?"

"He saved me. Well, the normal person me, I guess."

"So it's a he..." Mysterion now sat down, trying to process it "..Was he in costume?"

"No, just your normal person. Well... maybe not normal. He was pretty cool though."

"Cool?"

"Yeah. He was really scared and jittery, when I saw him, he had icy breath and glowing green eyes."

He now tried to remember more, continuing "... They turned to his normal ones when he got back to normal. Beautiful green eyes. His hair was blonde. A bit messy, but in the cute way, you know? Oh and I think he's around our age. 

He now looked up to catch the other's gazes. Call Girl looked in shock where Mysterion just looked amused "...My my Super Craig... Is it possible that you've developed a crush? I didn't think you had that in yah."

"Don't know about a crush yet, but I am intrigued." He admitted "I think there's great potential for him, if he chooses to do it. But... I don't think we should drag him in our mess. He's too gentle for that, I think."

"You think?" Call Girl was just more confused "So what DO you suggest we do? We can't just let him run around unleashing his untamed powers on everything!"

"Maybe we can keep an eye on him?" Mysterion joined now "As long as he's not using those powers for harms way, I don't see why he shouldn't continue his life normally."

"I agree." Super Craig said, looking over their map of South Park "Not that I know where he lives."

"Do you have a name?"

Craig went silent.

_'... Should he tell them and risk Tweek's privacy? '_

"... No." He said "But, I'll look him up. This town is small enough, I'm sure that I'll find him. Until we settle this, my retirement discussion is on hold."

"You sure about this?" Call Girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I want to know just as much as you."

"Well... Okay. But only if this is what you truly want. Super Craig - Your mission is to track this boy and make sure he stays out of trouble. Whatever it takes."

Call Girl took out one of her many devices, handing it over to him "You can use this to chip and follow him next time you meet."

Gently taking it into his hands, he nodded, looking at her with genuine seriousness. Something they haven't seen him express in the longest of times.

"Thank you."

"For now, let's use this night to track his steps in order to locate him." Mysterion suggested, already giving Call Girl room to start searching online.

"It's a Friday night, anyway."

And so, the trio worked their hardest for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> As mentioned in the description of this story - English is NOT my main language and I do have dyslexia. All corrections regarding the grammar and punctuation would be gladly welcomed and appreciated! :) 
> 
> Other than that - I really do hope that you'll enjoy this story.


End file.
